1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a musical instrument training aid designs and more particularly, to a musical instrument training air for supporting a bow to play a violin/cello, avoiding vibration.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional violin/cello training aid is known. This conventional design of violin/cello training aid has a complicated frame structure lockable to the waist of a violin or cello with lock screws. It is inconvenient to mount and dismount this conventional design of violin/cello training aid. More particularly, a young child cannot mount this conventional design of violin/cello training aid to the waist of a violin or cello by oneself.
There is known another conventional design of violin/cello training aid, which is equipped with a strap of hook and loop materials for fastening to the waist of a violin or cello. However, as the surface of a violin or cello is smooth, the strap may be forced out of position easily when the player is moving the bow to plain the violin or cello.